Seeing through her facade
by redroseblack
Summary: She hid her pain, but he saw. She hated herself, but he adored her. She couldn't love him and he wasn't supposed to love her. But in the end what matters other than the here and now? Rated M for language and later scenes, not epilogue compliant After many reviews I have finally added an extra chapter before the Epilogue to explain things a bit better.
1. Chapter 1

The house was silent as she padded down to the kitchen; her insomnia was really starting to take its toll and this insane heat wave wasn't helping. She wandered through the house in a tank top and a pair of shorts, night was the only time she could comfortably wear anything like this. She hated her body and her scars; they'd all suffered during the war but Harry, Ron and she had suffered the worst. But she was the only one still struggling, Harry had Ginny, Ron had Luna and she had her nightmares, scars and memories. No-one would ever know, no-one would ever see the pain, hear her screams or notice her scars. She hid it all, she was the mistress of disguise and her façade was a perfect impenetrable one. But someone knew, someone saw, someone heard and that someone most definitely noticed.

**A/N: I know this is short but it's only the first chapter and more is to come. It's only going to be a short story but please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The house was silent as he watched her from the shadows of the kitchen doorway; his insomnia was really starting to take its toll and this insane heat wave wasn't helping. He wandered through the house in just a pair of boxers; night was the only time he could get away with wearing anything like this. His mum hated tattoos, but he had to find someway of expressing who he truly was. He was the only one with that issue though, Bill expressed himself in his love for his family, Percy had his work and his brains, the twins had the shop and their inventions, Ron was part of the Golden Trio, saved the world, and now has his ladies, and Ginny had Harry and her career. All he had was his tattoos and his obsession; it was so wrong, she was too young, his baby brother's ex-girlfriend and besides how could she love him back when she couldn't even love herself? She thought no-one would ever know, no-one would ever see the pain, hear her screams or notice her scars. She hid it all; she thought she was the mistress of disguise and that her façade was a perfect impenetrable one. But he knew, he saw, he heard and he most definitely noticed.

**A/N: Another short one but these two were just introduction, the story kicks in in the next chapter and it should get longer! Please persevere and review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

She leant against the kitchen counter, head tipped back, eyes closed and legs stretched out. Standing in the doorway, he took in her long lean legs, her scarred and slightly wobbly stomach and the creamy column of her throat. His breathing hitched and she looked up suddenly at the noise. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone else was up," she mumbled, her arms moving to cover her stomach.

"Don't!" he growled, moving closer to her.

"Don't what?"

"Cover your scars, they're beautiful."

"No they're not," she mumbled, turning her head away. Suddenly he was right in front of her. One hand forced her to turn her head back to him and kept her there whilst the other one moved her hands from her stomach and began tracing the scars that entranced him so much.

"Yes they are!" he growled, his eyes diluted with passion and lust.

He bent his head down so that their lips were just millimetres apart. This time it was her turn for her breathing to hitch. He smirked as she tried to lift her face and close the distance but his hand on her chin kept her in place. "You are beautiful!" he whispered before finally closing the distance between them. At first, he was soft and gentle running his tongue over her bottom lip to ask permission, but when she granted him access to her mouth and moaned he couldn't hold back any longer. His hands moved from their light hold on her waist to grip her round arse and pull her flush against him. His tongue mimicked what the apparent arousal pressing into her stomach, wanted to do to her. Moaning, she plunged her hands into his hair and wrapped a leg around his waist trying to pull him as close as possible. His hands moved again so that one was gripping the top of her thigh, holding her leg securely in place and bringing their hips even closer together, his other hand travelled up to massage her breast through her tank top, making he moan and buck her hips upward. Detaching his lips from hers, eliciting a whimper, he began to kiss, nibble and suck his way across her jaw and down her throat. Her breathing stopped in anticipation as he moved closer to the top of her breasts.

Suddenly, a floorboard creaked above them and she froze. "Charlie stop!" Hermione urged, trying to detach herself.

"No!" he growled.

"Please, you have to stop." At the desperation in her voice and the pressure of her hand pushing him away, he stopped and moved away slightly.

"Hermione, what's…"

"I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened, I should go." With that, she ran out of the room, tears forming in her eyes. He stared after the woman he loved in shock as she ran from him. What had he done wrong?

**A/N: Ok so this chapter's slightly longer than the first two, not entirely sure if future chapters will get much longer than this. Anyway there seems to be a few people adding this story to their alerts and a lot of visitors/hits but very few reviews. Reviews make me write more quickly, I'm not asking much, just one little line, please pretty please. Oh and not done this yet for this story but for the previous 2 chapters and for all future chapters, I only own the plot!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok this chapter's a little longer than the others, I hope you enjoy and I urge you to please please review afterwards!!!**

Chapter 4

She didn't sleep at all that night, and that was unusual even with her insomnia, and when she got downstairs, fully dressed and covered up, she could see that he hadn't either. In fact, it was quite possible that he looked even worse than she did, and that was saying something. When she entered the kitchen, he tried to make eye contact but she avoided him and moved to get a mug of tea before helping herself to food. All the while she was eating he was trying to catch her eye.

She refused to look and it was killing him. He hadn't meant to scare her off, that was the last thing on his mind. He knew it had been stupid to pounce on her like that but he couldn't resist, she just looked so delectable stood there. Then there was the way she responded to him, he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He just needed to get her to see that.

Why had she responded to him like that? She was so wanton, so slutty and she most certainly wasn't that girl. But she had felt something, something she hadn't felt before, not with Viktor before the war and not with Ron after the war. Everyone had assumed that her and Ron would marry and have lots of children running around, but when it came down to it there was no spark. She didn't know whether it was because the war had damaged her or whether they'd just been friends for too long, but it just didn't happen. So why was she feeling this now? And why him? It was all too much, she needed to get away and just breathe for a moment.

She left to go outside and he knew he had to follow. "Hermione!" he called once they were far away enough from the house so they wouldn't be overheard and couldn't be seen properly.

"Don't Charlie!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't even think about trying to finish what you started last night!"

"No Hermione, that's not what I wanted." Grabbing her arm he swung her back towards him, "I wanted to explain, to make sure you were ok and see why you suddenly disappeared. I don't want to lose you Hermione, and if I over stepped the mark last night, or hurt you in any way I need to know so I can fix it, so I can fix us!"

"It was nothing, just forget about it."

"Bullshit, it may not have meant as much to you as it did to me, but you did react for some reason or another. It wasn't nothing, and I'm guessing by the fact that you look like you haven't slept at all, you can't just forget it either. So when you've decided exactly what you want let me know, I've waited so long for you, I guess I can wait a little a longer."

He turned to leave but she couldn't let him. "It's not that simple Charlie."

"Why? Because you're a war hero? Because you picked a few scars up whilst saving the world? Because you suffered through things no teenager should suffer through and you still have nightmares? All of that's normal Hermione! You aren't a freak of nature and you sure as hell aren't damaged beyond all repair! You're not the only one with scars and you're not the only one who can't escape the past but you don't let anyone in to help you. Without Ginny, Harry would never have gotten over the war, same with Ron and Luna, you need to find someone to let in and help make it better. You can let me know if I have a chance of being that person." With that he left her stood there, tears leaking down her face. He was right and she knew it, she just didn't know much else. Could she really let someone in after all this time? And could that person be Charlie? She just didn't know, and if there was one thing she hated most it was not knowing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so this one is a little short again…sorry. Also I made a mistake in the last chapter, I accidently wrote Lavender instead of Luna, so if you read that before the correction I apologise. Anyway, please review, there's only one, maybe two chapters left and I'd like a few more reviews please pretty please**

Chapter 5

She didn't know how long she stood there but it was long enough for the tears to dry and the heavens to open. Shaking herself she headed inside with some things now clearer, she still didn't know what she was going to do, but maybe she knew know that she wasn't broken beyond all repair.

She got inside and she was absolutely dripping wet. "Hermione dear, what on earth were you thinking standing out there in the rain? You'll catch your death!" Molly started fussing over her and casting drying spells.

"Sorry, guess I just got caught up in my thoughts." Molly made a little noise of disbelief and pushed her into a chair opposite Luna. She looked around the table and saw Ron next to Luna, Harry opposite him and Ginny in between Harry and herself. Sitting there talking with them it felt just like old times, only, it used to be her with Ron, not Luna. Looking at them now though she knew that they were meant to be, Ron had never looked at her like that. To be honest, the main reason they got together after the war was because that's what was expected of them. But when they actually were together, there was no real spark, she was far too self conscience and he just didn't know what to do, with her issues or with a relationship in general. She wished someone would look at her the way Ron looked at Luna, but would she know what to do with it if she had it? What if Charlie was it? What if she could have with him what Luna had with Ron and Ginny with Harry? But what if she just ended up hurt? She tangled her hands in her hair in frustration and looked up to see a silhouette in the door way and a pair of eyes boring into her own. Suddenly she knew exactly what to do, she just didn't know how, or how to do it painlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, I had exams, then my computer messed up, then re-sits as I failed my exams plus new exams and I was abandoned by my muse ****. However, my muse has returned and I'm procrastinating from both college and house work. Again sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 6

She waited until she knew that everyone else was asleep before sneaking over to his room. Going into his room, she closed the door behind her and sat next to him on his bed. "Hi," he smiled up at her and reached to push a curl out of her face. She stopped his hand before it could reach, causing him to give her a confused look.

"I don't know if I can do something like this. I can't stand to look at myself and so can't even begin to comprehend how you would want to. I don't sleep, and when I do, I have nightmares. I don't talk about the war or what happened, or about anything that's too hard or too painful. I don't know how to have a functioning relationship and I'm shit scared of getting hurt." By this stage, Charlie had dropped his hand and she was no longer looking at him. "But if I never give it a go then I'll always be alone, and who better to try with than a gorgeous friend who I like and who likes me back?" She glanced at him shyly from under her lashes as he lunged forward and took her face in his hands and touched their foreheads together. "I can't promise that this will work."

"I don't care; you're giving me a chance and that's all that matters right now." With that, he slowly and gently touched his lips to hers. After a few moments, she grew impatient with his pace and sought to deepen the kiss. The moment he felt her hands grabbing his hair, her body moulding itself closer to his, and her tongue prodding his lips, his restraint snapped. He growled and flipped them over so she was on her back on the bed and he was hovering over her. "I've been waiting for this for longer than is probably deemed acceptable. I want to do this properly and I want to take it slowly, but you're making it increasingly difficult to do that."

"I don't give a fuck about taking it slow right now." To emphasises her point she grabbed his hair with one hand and pulled him into a bruising kiss, whilst the other hand snaked into his boxers and started stroking him, moaning at his thickness. At the feel of her small, soft hands around his length, he pulled away from the kiss and dropped his head onto her shoulder, his breathing heavy and laboured. "I am no blushing virgin, despite what everyone seems to think, and so when I say that I don't want to go slow, I mean it. I know what I want and it's you, and from what I can feel you want me too. So shut up and fuck me!"

He reached down to still her hand, moved his mouth to her ear, and growled, "I won't be able to unless you stop that." She smirked up at him and caught him in another bruising kiss. Her moans began to fill the room as his hands found their way into her knickers, his fingers brushing softly at her wetness, so softly she wondered if she was maybe imagining it. She knew that wasn't true the moment he pushed a finger inside her heat, without warning. Her lips parted into a silent O and her eyes fluttered shut as he added a second finger. She was already beginning to clench around him, and so all it took was a tug on her nipple through her thin top and an expert flick of his thumb on her clit for her to come completely undone. Pulling his fingers out he dragged her knickers down her legs, trailing her juices with them, "I told you I wanted to do it properly." She soon wiped the smirk off his face when she pulled his boxers off, flipped them over and impaled herself on him. He let out a strangled moan as she lifter herself up before plunging herself back down.

"And I told you I wanted you to fuck me," she groaned, keeping up her fast pace. He moved his hands to her hips to help guide her and it wasn't long before they moaned each other's names and collapsed in sated bliss.

"That was amazing," He breathed into her ear, stroking the soft skin of her back. She hummed her agreement and snuggled further into his chest, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. The first in years, but by no means the last.

**Again so very sorry for the wait, please do still review, even if it's to hurl abuse at me **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so many people were confused/upset by the jump between chapter 6 and the epilogue and I remembered that no-one else can hear my thoughts so couldn't understand why I made the decisions I did so I've explained it all here, at least I hope I have! I've actually had this written up for well over a year but life got in the way so I apologise profusely! Anyway hope you enjoy and review **

Chapter 7

It had been 15 months, 15 blissful months. Ok, so maybe not completely blissful, after all, they were a regular couple. They both had explosive tempers, which caused them to occasionally threaten to start World War 3, but in all honesty, the make-up sex was better than any peace treaty the UN could ever come up with. But the point was they were happy and they were good together. She'd been a mess when he'd wormed his way in, she couldn't bear to look in the mirror, she never spoke about her feelings to anybody, she thought she was alone and broken. He'd then just strolled on in and fixed her, well, maybe not quite that simply. He fought his way in and forced her to see that her scars weren't grotesque, sharing her feelings wouldn't make her weak, and that she was by no means alone or broken beyond repair. She was by no means perfect, she would never love her scars and there would always be certain thoughts and feelings that she'd never feel a hundred percent comfortable with sharing. But she was doing a lot better, she was smiling constantly now, real smiles, although that could have something to do with the fact that she was getting some every night.

But then the letter came. The letter containing an offer. A job offer. Her dream job. In France. She couldn't take it, there was no way, it wasn't fair. Charlie had left the reserve in Romania, his favourite place in the world, his dream job, to be with her, here in England, there was no way she could just up and leave for France. She'd have to reject it. But it was her dream, she'd been dying for this position within the magical section of the Louvre since she'd discovered she was a witch, before then she just wanted to work in the Louvre. How could she turn this down for something that had no guarantees, they both knew it wouldn't be forever and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, she'd probably never get this job offer again. But she couldn't just throw away the last 15 months, after everything they'd been through how could she just toss it aside? Her head dropped into her hands and she let out a long low curse.

"Baby?"

Her head flipped up to see half of her dilemma looking at her with love and concern in his eyes, whilst her hand subconsciously snaked down to hold the other half in her lap.

"Are you ok?"

He sat on the bed next to her and reached out to stroke her face. She grabbed his hand and dragged herself closer to him, pressing her lips against his with a hunger they hadn't felt since the first time. She couldn't help herself, his every pore exuded love and he was just plain beautiful, so she reminded herself why she wanted to stay. He pulled her onto his lap and she situated herself so that her legs were straddling his hips. She ran her hands up his chest, taking his shirt with them. She scraped her nails down his back with her head thrown back and hips thrust forward as he ripped the buttons off his old plaid shirt she had stolen, and sucked on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Stop." She pulled away, panting.

"Why? We were just getting started."

"We need to talk."

Charlie looked at her, confusion appearing in his lust filled eyes. "You want to talk now? In this position?"

She nodded and so he kissed her forehead and picked her up, placing her on the bed next to him. They swivelled to face each other, both sitting cross legged, before she took a deep breath.

"I love you so much, and I'm really happy. You've helped me so much, I'm not ashamed of my scars anymore, and I'm not scared of talking about things anymore."

"But?"

"I got a letter."

"And?"

"It was a job offer, in…"

"That's great, you were getting bored…"

She held up a hand to halt his interruption, "It's in France, Paris to be exact."

"Oh," his face fell as he realised that by talking about it, she was considering it.

"Yeah I know. I wouldn't normally have considered it under the circumstances, I mean, things with us are so great I'd hate to just up and leave and I'd never dream of asking you to move your entire life again." She trailed off and sat looking at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

He reached over and lifted her chin up, "but?"

"It's in the Louvre."

"Your dream."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. He leant over to wipe a few that had escaped.

"I wasn't going to mention it, but I got a letter last week, from the reservation."

Her head popped up at this.

"They want me back. Apparently, the guy they have to replace me is absolutely crap. I had a feeling that I could go back at any time, so I felt free to stay here, wait, and see where we were heading. But I'm sensing that it's not the case with your offer."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I may never get this offer again, otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it either. I love you, I'm happy with you, but do I give up my dream job for something that has no guarantees?"

"No you don't. I honestly don't know if I'd be saying this if it wasn't for my letter, but it seems the fates have smiled on us by sending each of us a letter."

She let out a little laugh, "Yes, Lachesis has been kind, this time."

He shook his head at her ever present cynicism and held out his hand, "friends?"

Shaking his offered hand she nodded, "friends."

Tightening his grip on her hand, he pulled her into his lap, "although, maybe a little goodbye sex?"

She answered by pulling herself closer and attaching her lips to his with such ferocity that it knocked them both backwards. That night they made love the only way they knew how, hard and fast until they both came so powerfully that they almost decided to never leave the room, let alone the country. But left they did for it was their time to part.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: See I was much quicker with this one, I think you should all be impressed Not much to say other than this is the last chapter and whilst it's been fun I'm just playing and none of it is truly mine. Enjoy.**

Epilogue: 3 years later

Hermione walked into the Burrow looking better than ever, her figure was slightly fuller, her smile wider and her golden skin was practically glowing. She was engulfed in hugs off her adoptive family, two years was far too long to go without seeing them. Finally, they all broke away until she was just sandwiched between Ron and Harry, "I missed you guys," she mumbled into their shoulders.

"We missed you too 'Mione," Harry replied, Ron nodding his agreement. Slowly she pulled away and turned to beckon to someone behind her.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Pierre, Pierre this is my family." Hermione beamed as everyone introduced themselves and welcomed him in, she even laughed when Harry and Ron threatened him should he ever hurt her.

"You look amazing; France has certainly done you good." She let the familiar husky voice wash over her as the memories cam flooding back. They had been great together, he had saved her in so many ways, but when she got the offer for her dream job in France, she couldn't refuse and so they split amicably. They had kept in touch, and he would always be her first love, but they both new that it wasn't forever, besides she had Pierre now. She turned and allowed him to pull her into his arms.

"You must be Charlie," Pierre butted in, Charlie let go of Hermione and nodded, "then I thank you, from what I hear you helped Mia become the wonderful woman she is today, and for that I am eternally grateful." He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her in to place a gentle kiss to her temple before shaking Charlie's hand.

"It was my pleasure, just make sure you look after her."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that no single hair on her beautiful head is ever harmed." Charlie nodded before moving to the dinner table at the insistence of his mother. Hermione turned to face her love and wound her arms around his neck as his met around her waist.

"You're a soppy bastard you know that," she smiled up at him.

"Je suis français, you can't expect anything less." He smirked and caught her lips in a soft kiss before leading her into the kitchen.

She sat at the familiar table in the house that felt like home and smiled. She had an amazing family and a wonderful boyfriend and she couldn't imagine being happier than she was at that moment. She caught Charlie's eye and smiled, she didn't know what the future held, but she knew she'd always be grateful that he saw through her façade.

**A bit of a cheesy ending I know, but I think it fits. Originally I hadn't planned on bringing in a new man but it just sort of came out, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed the story **


End file.
